The Girl and the Hunter
by im-fluent-in-parseltongue
Summary: Two brothers live their not so ordinary daily lives, hunting things, saving people, the family business, one job goes wrong, one thing leads to another and they have an extra in the Impala
1. Chapter 1

**The Girl and the Hunter**

**A/N: a request I'm doing for a friend who is totally not the main girl in this story *shifty eyes* I have no idea how long this will be or anything, I'm just gonna see what comes to me as I go so enjoy! sorry for not writing in so long**

Dean pulled up at a large house, turning to his brother beside him. "Ready Sammy?" He grinned before getting out and brushing his suit down. He walked up to the door and knocked on the solid oak door and waited beside his brother. He smiled as an elder boy answered with blonde hair. "Hey there, can we speak with your parents?" He asked, kindly. The boy just grunted and shouted for his mom. Typical teenager.

"Hello there, I'm Inspector. Buckley and this is my partner Ranson. We're here about the supposed rat infestation, mind if we take a look?" He asked the woman with short hair and rosy cheeks.

The taller Winchester smiled as he was led into the house. "So where was it you first heard the scratching?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Over by the pantry so we moved all the food, we then got a scent of rotten egg when we got closer, I think one of them might be dead." She laughed as she left the men to work.

The dark haired Winchester shook his head as he got his EMF reader out, laughing as he went off the scale. "Well, looks like we don't have to worry about dead rats..." Sam chuckled and went to tell Mrs. Coker that the family should leave for a day so they could get rid of the issue.

* * *

Sam loaded the guns with rock salt and got some of the iron they kept around as they stayed in the hotel room. "Is it just me or are these jobs getting easier? We haven't had anything like a shapeshifter or what was it you called them... Jefferson Starships? In months, someone upstairs or downstairs is planning something..." He said thoughtfully.

Dean nodded in agreement. "Think we should see if our favourite angel knows anything?" He was eating pie whilst reading his dad's journal. "Oh, and call Bobby, he might have some more interesting jobs." He said through a mouthful of pie.

Sam rolled his eyes and laid back with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna sleep, see ya tomorrow jerk." "Night bitch." Was the reply.

* * *

Dean helped his brother to pack the trunk before calling out Castiel's name when he was sure no one was around. "Cas, do you know of anything happening in heaven? We're not getting the same kinds of monsters, they're mostly just ghosts lately." He hummed. "Obviously we're not complaining but it's just giving us a bad feeling."

"We have a job to get to but keep us updated if you hear anything, yeah?" Sam added.

"Yes, of course. I'll listen out for anything but heaven seems pretty average, I think Crowley may be up to something however." He informed them in his thick voice as he rearranged his trench coat before disappearing leaving behind the sound of wings.

"Well, that's more questions and no answers." The eldest groaned, running his hand over his face in exasperation before getting into the Impala and starting the engine, Metallica blasting out of the speakers. He heard Sam shut the trunk before sliding in beside his brother.

**A/N: I know its short but that's the first chapter..I hope you found it interesting**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think the only good thing about Wisconsin is the pie, like the scenery isn't too bad but the pie, has got to be in my top ten!" Dean told his brother as he drove down the dusty highway to the Coker residence. "So, this should be easy right?" He smiled as Sam nodded in agreement.

They had no idea how wrong they were.

* * *

"Sam?!" Dean called, coughing after he inhaled a lungful of smoke. The ghost decided it wanted to stick around for a while longer and started a fire in the kitchen which slowly engulfed the rest of the house but neither would leave without the other.

The dark haired man ran through the lounge past two badly burnt dead bodies, the Cokers hadn't left in time and when the brothers got there the ghost had already set the fire and blocked the exits.

Dean traipsed up the stairs, remembering that's where his younger brother was last. He kept his nose and mouth covered with his sleeve and made his way down the slowly collapsing hallway. He heard crying come from one room and kicked it open only to find a girl wrapped in her duvet. Her hair was a dark purple colour and she had to be at least nineteen. She certainly wasn't a ghost. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

The girl looked up and pointed at her foot that was twisted in an odd angle. Dean stepped closer to hear her, the fire still roaring around them, it hadn't quite gotten to this room yet but it was clouded with smoke. "I was trying to run after my family... then the fire... I tripped and hurt my foot." She sobbed.

The eldest Winchester sighed and picked her up in his muscular arms and ran out through the door, luckily he spotted his brother and they ran to the impala, covered in soot and completely out of breath.

"I- It's gone." Sam panted, leaning against the car door. "I got rid of it. Bones were in the attic in a child's toy box." He spluttered before going into a fit of coughs.

Dean hit his back until the coughing had stopped before turning to the girl he had saved. He had no idea what to do or say. "Sam, call a fire department, then we're heading back to the motel." He turned to the stranger before his kinder brother started talking. "What's your name?" He asked, crouching down so he was level with the girl.

"Hannah." She replied. "My family are dead aren't they?" She asked bluntly.

The Winchesters could only nod in reply, solemn looks on their faces. "We tried but..." Dean began before a look from Hannah made him stop. "So where am I supposed to go? My dad lives in Hong Kong with his new family and I have no other family..." She explained, wincing whenever her foot moved.

"This kid needs a hospital." Sam said, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist. Hannah's defensive reply of saying she wasn't a kid as she was twenty one in September was ignored when Dean explained why that was a bad idea. "They're gonna want to know how this happened, where and why? What are we supposed to say?!" He kicked the dirt and pulled at his hair in frustration. "We'll take her back to the motel and call Cas." He decided, unlocking the car and helping Hannah into the back seat, ignoring her complaints. "Now be a good girl and be quiet." He said in a patronising voice as he got into the driver's seat.

Hannah glared at him through the rearview mirror the entire drive. It seemed odd that she wasn't too broken about her home and family being gone but the brothers thought it was best not to pry into the girl's private life.

When Dean simply turned around and raised an eyebrow at her she looked out of the window with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

"Ben Jones, died in nineteen twenty two, murdered by his wife after they fought because she caught him cheating with the neighbour. His bones were supposedly buried in the cemetery but were moved during the war." She said suddenly out of the blue. "His wife stayed in that house and was against adultery, prepared to kill anyone who was unfaithful, Annabelle Jones was her name and that's how the legend of that house goes. Its why we managed to buy it so cheap. She awoke because of my brother. He cheated on his girlfriend." She explained.

Sam and Dean looked at her with wide eyes, completely speechless. "I believe in ghosts okay? Do either of you have any painkillers, my foot hurts a lot." She sighed, looking at her swollen ankle.

The younger man threw her a bottle that she caught with ease, swallowing two pills dry. "Hannah, why were you in the house? I thought we told your family not to be there?" Sam asked when he took the bottle back. "I was at a tennis tournament, mom wanted to wait until I was back before we went anywhere, I went upstairs to unpack then there was a scream and I could smell something burning. I went to run down to see what happened but I tripped and hurt my ankle."

Dean focused on driving, finally parking outside of the motel and getting out, slamming the door shut and heading to their room, leaving Sam to help the new girl out of the car, carrying her to the door, when he got there Castiel had already arrived. Sam laid Hannah down on the bed and went to get some water. "This won't hurt." He heard the angel say.

Hannah watched him with sceptical eyes but let him touch her ankle, gasping when it was fully healed. "H-how did you-" She was cut off when the third man turned to the one she heard be called Dean. "Why is she here? What is going on exactly."

"She's with us now. If we got there sooner everyone would have been safe, there's nowhere else for her to go and you know what happens when people get acquainted with us. She's our responsibility." He said in a deep voice that left no room for arguments.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Hannah asked, she got three no's thrown back at her simultaneously so she just settled back into the cushions.

**A/N: I think I'll end it there for now, also I forgot to say in the first chapter that I don't own anything apart from Hannah, she's my bitch ;)**


End file.
